


Crowley's moving castle

by TooBoredToQuitWriting



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBoredToQuitWriting/pseuds/TooBoredToQuitWriting
Summary: Inspired by Howl's Moving Casle. Crowley is a vain demon, he sees no point in living if he can't be beautiful.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Crowley's moving castle

Crowley couldn’t believe it, he knew there was a way to change it, but for now he was too busy wallowing to think about it. He sat by the fireplace, staring dramatically into the flames and contemplating his life but mostly his image. In the hallway he could hear Aziraphale running in, yelling:

‘What’s happened? Are you alright? Crowley!’

‘In here.’ He called back miserably. What was he going to do?

Aziraphale found him by the fire. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Can’t you see? It’s terrible, absolutely terrible.’

Aziraphale was breathing heavily, he had run all the way to Crowley’s apartment. The message Crowley had left just said "Come say goodbye". It had to be bad. The man he had now been sharing 6000 years and counting with looked like a mess. It was as if he was falling apart. Dark, streaming globs of matter came oozing out of him. As if he were discorporating in front of him.

Crowley slumped further forward, his head in his hands.

‘I give up, I see no point in living if I can’t be beautiful.’

Aziraphale sighed and relaxed. He looked his friend up and down. ‘This is about your hair?’

Crowley shot up from the plushy chair. ‘Of course it is about my hair! Look at it, it’s blonde!’ He yelled, he looked as if he was going to cry.

‘How will I put the fear in anyone now?’ he sat back down again, clearly hopelessly despaired.

‘Just change it back, you’re making a mess here. Your lovely place is covered in goop.’

‘I can’t just change it back, those plants will never be afraid of me again! They’ll always know and I’ll always know!’

Aziraphale looked at the plants. ‘They don’t have eyes, Crowley.’ A silence hung between them in which neither knew if the fashion victim was going to burst out in tears or dissolve in the pool of black goo gathering around him.

Aziraphale gathered all of his strength and gently ran his hand through the blonde hair, turning it back the copper colour that it was.

‘Now, there there.’ Crowley looked up at him. He was such a good soul.

Crowley stood up and looked in a mirror that had suddenly appeared, he was back to his old self again.

His arms shot around Aziraphale. ‘Thank you.’ Then he stood up tall and stalked over to the plants. While the room cleared up as he went.

‘Did you think you were rid of me?!' The plants shook with fear. Aziraphale smiled, it’s always nice to see your friend do something they love.


End file.
